Secrets In The Shadows
by BlackfiresIceyHeart
Summary: Kendrix has no memories from before she met the dark bladders, but they know and now Sanguinex, leader of the dark bladders is determined to keep her for himself along with the rest of the dark bladders. But they send her on a mission, and a chance meeting with the well mannered gentleman and German Bladder Robert Jurgen starts turning the wheels in her mind. What will happen?
1. Meet Kendrix

_**The Day He Found Her, The Night He Stole Her**_

**October 3o**

A tall man with dark eyes, a cloak and reddish black hair burst through the door of his home that he and his three companions shared. He was pondering some information he just found out.

"What is it Sanguinex?" Asked a younger man with blue hair and a few inches shorter than the man now known as Sanguinex.

"I was in town looking for that blasted Robert, but instead I find Ileana" Sanguinex replied to the younger man.

"Ileana? Did she see you?" Asked the man.

"No Lupinex, she did not. But what I was most interested to see is that she was not alone. She has a young girl with her. When Ileana went into a store and left the girl outside for a moment I got curious so I went up a little closer to get a decent look at her. It was almost like looking in a mirror, she looks almost like a replica of me Lupinex. I did a little investigating and found I was indeed on the right track. That was what Ileana was keeping from me the night we fought and she ended up leaving. The girls; my daughter's name is Kendrix, and it just so happens she will be having her 13th birthday tomorrow" Sanquinex answered with a dark tone in his voice and a wicked grin to match.

"So, I'm an uncle and didn't even know it." Lupinex replied with a smirk of his own "I know that look on your face, your plotting something." He added

"I am indeed Lupinex, I am indeed. Kendrix…A fitting name for my daughter. Not to mention her birthday is Halloween, it could not be more perfect" Sanguinex said with an evil laugh.

"Where is Cenotaph and Zomb? We have work to do before tomorrow night.

"Where behind you" said a white haired male that looked like a mummy. And standing next to him was another man. Short, a bit heavy and with green hair.

"Good, your here, we have some arrangements to make." Sanquinex said. "Tomorrow night we will be bringing home a very special guest. She will be staying permanently." He added with a wicked grin, then gave each of them a task to complete. "Zomb clean out the room two doors down from mine on the second floor. Cenotaph, gather all bedding, furniture and a wardrobe of cloths fit for a girl of thirteen. Lupinex and I will make all preparations needed to steal away our new addition." Sanginex said and they all nodded and set off to there work.

~The Next Night~

"Mother, where are we going?" Asked a young girl wearing a floor length strapless white dress with a knee high split in the side and her elbow length reddish black hair to the side in an elegant braid, dark grey eyes hidden behind a devil Halloween mask and an athletic figure.

"We are going to a Halloween masquerade your friend Johnny McGregor is having in honor of your thirteenth birthday my love, also there is a special someone I want you to meet and an announcement I will be making" Replied a Woman of 33 with a soft face blue eyes and blond hair with a gentle smile. "I cant believe I have been able to keep her from him all these years. If everything goes well tonight, she will be safe for the rest of her life from him." Thought the woman.

"Milady Ileana, how are you" asked one of the McGregor house maids.

"I'm doing very well, thank you Lilly. Replied the woman Ileana.

Lilly bowed.

"Kendrix, is that you?" Asked the one and only Johnny McGregor.

"Hey Johnny, how are you" Asked the girl known as Kendrix.

"I'm alright, love the white devil costume" He winked at her and Kendrix just grinned.

"Why thank you Johnny, your gladiator costume does wonders for you as well" She teased back.

Ileana was just watching the two in amusement.

"It looks like he's here Mrs. Williams, Roberts car just pulled into the drive." Johnny said.

"Come Kendrix, there is someone I want you to meet" Ileana said as Kendrix nodded and followed her mother.

"I wonder why my mom want me to meet Robert, I mean we all already know each other. Oh well see you later Johnny" Kendrix said. Johnny nodded and went off to find his other friends.

"Mrs. Williams, it is a pleasure to meet you in person." Said a boy the same age as Kendrix as his father kissed Ileana's hand politely.

"It is a pleasure to meet you in person to Robert. Mr. Jürgen you have a very lovely son." Ileana said.

"Thank you, your Kendrix is quiet lovely as well. Robert has told us much about her. How about we finish our arrangements before we make a formal announcement later on in the party and let these two enjoy some time together." Said Mr. Jürgen.

"Very well, Kendrix, I will be back shortly, stay with Robert and remember it's your birthday my love and Johnny planned this whole thing with Robert for you. Have fun" Ileana said with a smile to her daughter.

"Yes Mother" Kendrix said and hugged her mother and left with Robert to find Johnny.

"What Arrangements are they talking about, do you know" Kendrix asked Robert

Robert looked at her for a moment. "Your mother did not tell you" He asked a little surprised.

"Tell me what" Kendrix asked a little curious.

"There arranging our engagement" He said

Kendrix looked stunned. She never knew her mother had been planning something like that.

"No…she did not tell me. I suppose it makes sense though. I am glad that it is with someone I know instead of a stranger." She replied smiling at the last part.

Robert mentally sighed. "I'm glad your not angry. I am also glad it is you and not some stranger." Robert replied gently pulling her into a hug.

Kendrix smiled at his comment and hugged him back.

Little do they know a certain vampire and a certain werewolf had been watching and overheard the news.

"She will not be marrying that blasted Robert" Sanguinex snarled.

"Calm down brother. After tonight that wont even be an issue" Lupinex said.

"Yes, your right, we need to stay focused or our plan wont work.

With that the two went off to the areas they had planned.

"Ladies and gentleman, tonight is a very special occasion. It is my sons best friends thirteenth birthday and there is also an even more special announcement" Spoke Johnny's Father with excitement.

"Thank you very much for this beautiful party, I will remember it forever." Kendrix said with a bow to Johnny, her mother, Robert and his father and Johnny's father and Johnny nodded in return.

"Now, I have a very special announcement" Ileana spoke and everyone listed just as excited.

"I wish to announce that as of tonight my daughter Kendrix and Robert Jürgen are to be officially engaged" Ileana said and everyone cheered and offered well wishes.

As the party was about to go to the cake and gifts a loud crashing was heard and the entire estate went dark. Everywhere Kendrix could hear there was panic, people screaming and the sound of running. She saw the flash of what appeared to her as a cloak coming behind her. She tried to run, tried to scream but a hand covered her mouth and a piercing pain shot through her neck. The last thing she heard before she passed out was Robert, Johnny and their friends Oliver and Enrique shouting looking for her. She tried to gasp but couldn't. She passed out, never to see any of them or her mother again.

_**AN: yyeeessss I finally got it finished. This was a long time coming, and I want to see how far I can take it. So how will Kendrix's story unravel, and what journeys will she embark and who will she meet along the way? Well find out in the next chapter. I want to thank my dear friend OXAnn13OX for the confidence to get this story going again. I could and would not be able to do this without you my dear. I would be grateful for any and all feedback. So until next time, see you all later ;) **_

_**P.S. There will be an introduction of a very special Character in the next chapter. Hehehe, only one other knows who it will be.**_


	2. Kendrix Meets Aurora

_**Kendrix Meets Aurora**_

"AHHHHHHH" Kendrix screamed as she shot up in her bed.

"Kendrix, Kendrix….what happened" Asked Sanguinex running into the room.

"That nightmare, it happened again. The one about the night you found me. All I hear is screaming and a shadow, a shadow of a cloaked figure" Kendrix said shaking a little.

"That was five years ago child. You must try forget the past and look to your future."

"I….I will try master" Kendrix replied. Sanguinex kissed her head and started to walk out the room "Master…may I… may I go outside tomorrow, to town?" Kendrix asked

Sanguinex thought for a moment and then said "Very well, you may go, but, you speak to no one." "Ill see how she does, her first day outside since that night." He thought.

"Really…I can go… Thank you master, I understand" She replied smiling.

"Good, now go back to sleep. You need to maintain your strength" Sanguinex said and left. I hope I am making a wise choice in letting her go out" he thought to himself.

"Yes master, Ill do all you asked until the day I can find him; until the day I can find my fiancé." Kendrix whispered to herself and looking at her ring as the only sign of her past with tears trickling down her face.

Sanguinex isn't cruel or mean to Kendrix. He is overbearingly over protective of her. He doesn't want anyone else to know about her and to keep her all to himself, so he has kept her in the house hidden since the day he and Lupinex stole her from her birthday party five years ago he even erased all her memories from before he took her away.

~Next Morning~

"I heard that Sanguinex is letting you go out to town alone" Zomb said as Kendrix entered the dining room for breakfast.

"yes, he is. I can't wait to go and see what the town is like. What shops they have." She said excited.

"Easy child, I may be letting you go to town for once but I will be watching" Sangunix said with his eyes flashing red.

"Yes, I understand. No speaking to anyone and be home by dinner."

"Very good."

"Well then I will be going." Kendrix said. She gathered her cloak and bag then left to town.

"Sanguinex, are you sure this is a good idea" Asked Lupinex.

"This is a test. I want to just how ready she is. It is almost her eighteenth birthday, and almost time for her official transformation."  
"So, you're really going to go through with it, you're going to turn her into a vampire? Lupinex said a little surprised but not to much.

"She will be of age as of her eighteenth birthday, the timing is perfect" Sanguinex replied matter of factly. Lupinex nodded in understanding. "I understand all that and even though you have to bite her for the official change to happen, shouldn't she have already begun to show signs of the vampire blood in her?" He asked and Sanguinex had to think, Lupinex had just made a good point, Kendrix's vampire blood should have already become slightly noticeable.

~In Town~

"This is beautiful" Kendrix said walking into the first clothing shop in town.

"You have a good eye to have spotted that one right away miss." Said a shop worker.

"The price is however un justified, even though I do like the shade of red and the way the black lacing is placed." She said to no one as she studied a corset she had picked up.

"May I assist you with trying it on perhaps" the shop worker tried again.

"Hmmm, oh no thank you" Kendrix said and moved on to another shop.

"A shop strictly for cloaks, hmm, ill take a look I guess"

She spotted a deep red floor length cloak and went to give it a look.

"Hmmm nice shade of red, floor length and the price…..not to shaby" she said and took the cloak to the register to pay for it.

She smiled as the woman behind the counter gave her her change.

"Have a good day miss" she said and Kendrix waved back.

Kendrix spotted a little outside café and decided it would be a good time to stop and have a snack.

"Tea please, and a slice of cherry pie." She said as a waiter took her order and left to make it.

"Well, well, what have we here gentlemen? A pretty little thing like yourself shouldn't be wondering the town all by your lonesome" Said a man who looked to be 22 with brown hair, sunglasses, baggy jeans and white muscle shirt and black converse shoes. To put it simply he looked like a classic thug.

"I assure you, I am quite capable of handling myself, and now if you don't mind kindly leaving so I can enjoy my snack in peace." Kendrix said as the waiter came back and placed her tea and pie on the table.

"Come on babe, what's a matter, im just making conversation. He name is Al." The man now known as Al said with a grin. Kendrix just ignored him.

"I believe the lady asked you to leave" Said a voice behind the man.

"Whatever you say squirt" Al replied and left.

"Well that was amusing" Kendrix replied looking at the teen with blackish hair a hat on backwards with shorts and a shirt with a goofy grin.

"The name's Tyson, and no problem. Well see ya im meeting a friend here and gotta get a table before she shows up." And with that Tyson left.

When Kendrix left the café she noticed it had started getting dark and she started running.

"If I'm late, Sanuinex is gonna be pissed." Kendrix said running faster. Just then she tripped.

"That wasn't very nice" She started but stopped when he noticed who it was, it was Al.

"Oh, so sorry about that, I must not have been paying attention" He said with that grin ever present on his face.

"Didn't I tell you to shove off already" Kendrix replied dusting off her dress.

"Yeah about that, I don't take to kindly to being turned down, im not one for taking no as an answer either" he replied with his grin wider as he grabbed her arm.

"Let go of me" Kendrix shouted but it only made him grip tighter.

"Fiesty hmmm. I like that." Al said

"I bet you do" Kendrix said and used her free hand to smack him across his face. She used that moment to free her arm and start running.

"Not so fast, girly" he said and ran after her.

Kendrix looked behind her and saw him gaining fast. She tried to pick up her pace but once again tripped and hit her head causing her to have to regain her bearings.

"Now, what to do, what to do" Al taunted as he knelt down to her level.

"Ahhh, I know. How about a little fun" He smirked hungrily.

He ripped her dress to reveal her black bra and cleavage. He undid his pants and was about to hike up her dress and shove himself into her when something all the sudden came over her. Kendrix's mismatched eyes flashed red and she threw him off sending him slamming hard into the ground with unknown strength. She stood up and was about to run again when she got dizzy and blacked out. Al caught his breath and bearings and was about to try again when he was ripped off of her by something.

"Didn't anyone teach you that's no way to treat a lady" Said a female voice.

"AHHHH now what" Al shouted getting angry.

"FLASH, ICE CLAW" The girl called. With that a polar bear bit beast appeared and attacked Al.

"Hey are you alright" the woman asked sitting Kendrix up and using her jacket to cover Kendrix.

"I think so, thank you for helping me." She said pulling the jacket tighter around her.

"No problem, my name is Aurora, Aurora Revlon" The girl introduced.

"Kendrix Williams, I owe you." Kendrix replied.

Just then Kendrix felt a rush of wind and saw him.

"Sanguinex" Kendrix said with wide eyes.

"Come Kendrix were leaving" He said taking of his cloak and using it to cover her. "Lupinex, deal with him".

"No need to tell me" Lupinex replied. His eyes flashed blue and he was gone to take care of Al.

"Here is your coat back" Kendrix said handing Aurora her coat.

"Are you sure you're going to be all right?" Asked Aurora looking at Sanguinex cautiously.

Kendrix looked up at him to and sighed.

"Yes, ill be fine" She answered.

"Thank you again for helping me." Kendrix said putting her hand out.

"No problem, although i was a little unsure at first cause man you gave him a thrashing when I first noticed something was happening. It wasn't till you I saw you fall to the ground that I ran in." And she put her hand out as well and the girls shook hands.

"Kendrix, come." Sanguinex called.

"Yes Sanguinex, I'm coming" Kendrix called and waived good bye to Aurora.

"Hey there Aurora, I was wandering what happened to you, I was saving a table you ready" Said Tyson

"Yeah, lets go." Aurora replied

_**WHOOOOO that's a lot to digest. Yesh I nearly fainted writing this one. Well, ch 2 finnaly done and whoo is Sanguinex ever going to let Kendrix outside again and who is Aurora? Those answers and more to come so stay tuned.**_


	3. Kendrix Birthday SupriseHell

_**Kendrix's Birthday Suprise**_

The days following the incident in town were very lonely for Kendrix. Since the incident, Sanguinex has kept her locked in the house and she locked herself in her room. Kendrix felt alone, and scared. She did not blame Sanguinex for keeping her in the house anymore near rape scarred her. She was in her room lying in bed trying to keep out the images of the incident and fighting back tears when she heard a knock on her door.

"Who is it" she asked wiping away some remaining tears.

"Its Cenotaph, may I come in" Cenotaph replied.

"Yes, it's open." Kendrix answered and the door opened revealing the mummy blader.

"You know, it's okay for you to come downstairs. You don't have to stay cooped up in your room Kendrix." Cenotaph said sitting next to her laying down figure.

"…..hmmm, I think….I now understand why Sanguinex never used to let me go outside." Kendrix replied lost in thought but also catching Cenotaphs attention.

"Do share, whats your theory" he asked curious.

"It's because…..i'm weak, and not strong enough to handle myself as well as I thought I could." Kendrix answered taking Cenpotaph by surprise.

"No….I don't think that's it girly. But hey changing the subject, I came to see what you birthday dinner tomorrow" he said causing her to smile a little.

"Well, how about your awesome Chili and garlic bread" She said sitting up. Cenotaph shook his head with a smile.

"You and that chili, but sure, I think I can handle that" he said ruffling her hair. Kendrix smiled and Cenotaph left to go get dinner for tonight ready.

"How is she" the vampire blader asked.

"She's fine, I think very conflicted and unsure of herself at the moment maybe but alright. She brightened up a bit when I asked her what she wanted for her birthday dinner tomorrow and I can imagine you can guess what she said." Cenptaph replied.

"Chili with garlic bread" All four darkbladers said at the same time.

"Exactly" Cenotaph sighed.

"Ill go check on her myself as well." Sanguinex said and left the kitchen.

"The day of her 18th birthday has finally arrived. But I wonder, is she ready to make the official transformation" he thought as he stopped in front of her room and knocked on the door.

"Come in" Kendrix said curious as to who it could be this time.

"You seem distracted Kendrix, what's on your mind?" Sanguinex asked her.

"It's nothing sire, really" Kendrix replied.

"You're a horrible liar child, what is it" Sanguinex asked again.

Kendrix sighed and then answered him. "It doesn't matter anymore master. I already know that your answer will be no." she replied. She wanted to try to go outside again, even though she was a little scared that something might happen again.

"If you were thinking of asking to go back outside, then yes my answer is no" Sanguinex replied with warning in his voice that said the topic was over.

"Like I said, it doesn't matter anymore" Kendrix said and turned away from him and laying back down on her bed with a sigh.

"You will understand one day child. You remember what happened the other day when I did let you go outside. It's a very unforgiving and dangerous world out there my dear. So you see my dear, it is not that I don't trust you, it is that I don't trust the world" Sanguinex replied.

"Yes, I think I understand sire" Kendrix replied still not looking at him. "Still, its not fair, I know it's a harsh world out there but how the hell am I supposed to learn how to become strong if im locked up in a house all day." Kendrix yelled suddenly at the vampire.

"Watch your tone with me girl" Sanguinex warned back" Kendrix started to get mad now.

"No, I won't watch my tone, I hate being locked up in here" Kendrix yelled eyes beginning to flash a dangerouse red Sanguinex knew all too well as they matched his own when mad. But now he was now full of rage.

"The answer is no Kendrix, your never leaving this house and that is final" He said with venom dripping from his words and his hand raised to slap her. Kendrix stepped back a step with slight fear in her eyes and it was then that Sanguinex caught himself and stormed out of her room locking her in. Kendrix threw herself on her bed and the tears fell freely from her eyes.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

~Next Day

"Come on Kendrix, you cant stay couped up in your room all day." Barked the werewolf.

"Yes I can Lupinex, now leave me alone." Kendrix snarled back.

"What the hell woman, you on PMS or something" Lupinex asked with a smirk clearly evident by his tone. Kendrix opened the door and was about to give him a right hook when he caught hcker hand and threw her over his shoulder.

"Put me down you bastard" She yelled and beat her fits on his back making him smirk even more.

"Calm down princess, I think your forgetting that today is a special day for you." He said with a sigh. Kendrix had to think for a moment and then light up like the fourth of July.

"I can't believe I almost forgot my birthday." She said "put me down mutt, I smell Chili" She cheered loudly as Lupinex indeed put her down this time sighing at her latter comment. Kendrix ran off to the kitchen and sure enough there was chili and garlic bread waiting to greet her nostrils.

"Happy Birthday" All four Darkbladers said. Kendrix smiled and hugged each one except Sanguinex who she stuck her tounge out at. He mearly shook his head in amusment.

"Can we dig in now" Kendrix asked licking her lips ready to start eating her favorite meal of all time.

"Easy woman, its not done just yet another five minutes and then yes we can eat" Cenotaph said making her sit down at the table.

"First, we each have a little something for you." Zomb said handing her a neatly wrapped package with a ribbon on top.

"I'm 18, are presents really necessary" Kendrix asked politely accepting the gift he handed her.

"18 is a very important mark in life child, and you're never too old for presents" Sanguinex said matter of factly. Kendrix nodded in understanding even though she was still a little upset with him for the night before argument.

"Wow, its beautiful Zomb, Thank you very much: Kendrix said opening the present he gave her to reveal an emerald green arm braclet.

"Alright, my turn" Cenotaph said handing her a White wrapped package.

"The brothers' grim classics. Very cool" Kendrix said

"Naturally" Cenotaph said casually.

"My turn" Lupinex said pulling out a blue present with small holes on top of the box.

"Hmmmm, let's see, woa Lupinex you outdid yourself, shes beautiful" kendrix said with wide eyes. In the box was a small pure white Kitten with the bluest eyes Kendrix had ever seen. Lupinex just grinned.

"Ohhhhh ex can I keep her please" Kendrix asked with hopful eyes.

"I suppose, I can't really say no when it was a gift." He said giving Lupinex a small glare.

"Ill name her….Isis." Kendrix said smiling at the kitten and picking her up gently. The kitten mewed softly and purred liking the sound of her new name.

"Sanguinex, what are you going to do about…tonight. Do you think she is ready?" Lupinex asked the vampire blader in his mind.

"The plan is already in motion, she is more ready than we think" Sanguinex replied looking at the Chili and remembering the few traces of developing power in Kendrix he had witnessed. Lupinex nodded along with the other two darkbladers.

"My present will have to wait until tomorrow. It's something….unique." Sanguinex said patting Kendrix on her head and she smiled up at him.

"By the way…sorry for yelling at you yesterday" She said for only him to hear. He merely nodded and gave her a small smiled before heading up to his room.

"You're not going to eat with us tonight" Kendrix asked.

"I'll be back down in a moment" Sanguinex replied and Kendrix just shrugged her shoulders.

"Don't worry, he will be fine" Lupinex said watching his brother leave the kitchen.

"Who's ready for some Chili" Cenotaph asked setting it on the table.

"I am" Kendrix cheered

Cenotaph filled her bowl and slipped something in it.

"This is awesome Cenotaph" Kendrix said taking a bite.

She was about to take another bite when all the sudden she grabbed her head.

"Some…thing isn't….right. The whole room is spinning and I feel dizzy" she said standing up then fall to the ground with Lupinex catching her just in time. All three remaining dark bladers looked at each other and nodded.

"Stage one, toxin induced deep sleep" Smirked Lupinex as he carried Kendrix up to her room. He walked in and sanguinex was already there waiting for them.

"What now brother" Lupinex asked as Sanguinex took Kendrix from him carefully and laid her gently on her bed which had been made up with new red silk sheets and black velvet covers.

"Now….stage two" Sanguinex replied biting her wrist.

"Stage three…the final stage, we wait. 48 hours and her official transformation will be complete." He said already feeling her pulse drop. "The initial pain of the transformation will be excruciating, but it will not last long my dear." He added already seeing her start convulse in pain. "Get a cool cloth and a bowl of cool water. It is going to be a long two days." Sanguinex said to Lupinex who nodded and went to do as asked.

"Well, how did it go" Zomb asked.

"All according to plan." Lupinex answered.

"Hmmmmm. I wonder, will she still be hungry for chili when she wakes up" Cenotaph asked randomly.

"Shes, going through hell and all you can think of is if she will like your cooking" Zomb asked smacking him upside the head.

_**A/N That's where I shall leave you my darlings. I hope you enjoy reading the new twist. What will happen when Kendrix opens her eyes as an official Vampire? Will she be the same or will she have changed more than expected? And what new adventures will Kendrix see, only I know the answers. Untill next time, fair well and be sure to keep your eyes open for more twists yet to come. Remember…this is only the beginning ;) A big shout out to my lovely wifey for her unyielding support, I adore you to bits babes Little. **_

_**~Blackfire**_


	4. Kendrix's Awakening part one

_**Secrets in the Shadows: Kendrix's Awakening ~Part 1~:**_

"It's been 36 hours since she began her transformation, it appears its happening quicker than anticipated" Thought Sanguinex watching Kendrix, his only child, slowly stop shaking and convulsing from the pain of the transformation she was undergoing.

"Should we be worried about this" asked Lupinex a bit concerned. "I thought it was supposed to take two full day maybe three for it to complete." He said also watching the girl.

"It is unexpected that her transformation should be going so fast. Another couple of hours and we may just see her wake up" Sanguinex replied wiping Kendrix's sweat dripping forhead with a cool wash cloth. "Is her blade ready and her Trifox bit beast in place" He asked. Lupinex nodded, then went to inform the other two dark bladers about the updated information on Kendrix.

Little did these dark beybladers know that there was a reason for her transformation to be accelerating. There was a strong, fierce and hurricane like wind outside. Two bladers were battling it out. A griffon wielder and a dragon wielder were in the middle of a battle and the energy emanating from the griffon wielders blade and the bladder himself was somehow and unexplainably aiding in Kendrix's awakening.

~At the Battle~

"Tyson, be careful this guy is not your ordinary blader." Aurora called out to her friend.

"Thanks Aurora, DRAGOON, PHANTOM HURRICANE" Yelled Tyson. Said bit beast emerged with a blast of wind and followed his wielders command.

"An ameture like you has no hope in defeating me and my Griffolyon" Said a purple haired, red eyed German man rather calmly. "Griffolyon, Wing Dagger" He said just as calmly.

The two blades collided in fierce attack, smoke fill the area causing a surge of energy to send a shockwave across a 10 mile area.

"What was that?" Zomb asked from his seat on the couch.

"You felt it to then, I think we may need to check on Kendrix, the whole house is starting to shake" Cenotaph said getting up and running to Kendrix's room finding Sanguinex already there with a look of disdain.

"I know the energy from that blast from anywhere. Noble Robert." He said glaring out the window in the direction he sensed the blast come from.

"Should we go?" asked the other dark bladers coming into the room.

"Let us see who has been his newest victim" Sanguinex said nodding about to leave when all the sudden an earth shattering scream stopped them causing all four men to cover their ears and look at Kendrix in surprise. The screaming had come from her, it stopped and her eyes shot wide open glowing a crimson red.

_**A/N Mwaahahaha, hahaha I leave you there my darling readers. What is this? An ear splitting, earth shattering scream? Crimson red glowing eyes? Yes, Kendrix has awakened, but its not over my sweets, is there more to this vampire beauty than even Sanguinex, her own father knows? And what is this Trifox Bit Beast Sanguinex has mentioned? Part 2 will hold the answer to that and many other questions. All credit for the battle scene and Kendrixs awakening from the energy of it goes to my lovely and beautiful wifey ;) LittleAGrainger. You are the best mate.**_


End file.
